1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the means for operating a vehicle transmission and, more particularly, to a push-button actuation system for an ATV transmission which is simple, reliable and rugged.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are several brands of all-terrain vehicles (ATV) on the market today. Some of these vehicles include automatic transmissions, but others, such as the Honda Four Trax 300, have semi-automatic type transmissions. These are generally comprised of three major elements: a clutch which separates the engine from the driving wheels during gear shifting; a centrifugal mechanism which disengages the engine from the driving wheels so as to enable a complete stop of the ATV while in gear; and a gear engagement mechanism which allows sequential shifting. To shift gears, a driver must lift up on a gear change pedal to cause an upshift and press down on the pedal to cause a downshift.
At certain times, under certain conditions or for people with certain disabilities, it is difficult or impossible for a driver to manipulate the pedal. For example, in uneven terrain a driver may have difficulty in locating the toe of his/her shoe under the pedal because ground clearance is insufficient. For the same reason there may be difficulty in depressing the pedal. As another example, after a long day of driving an ATV, fatigue makes it physically difficult to continue shifting the transmission. Also, individuals with leg disabilities are unable to operate semi-automatic ATV transmissions if they are unable to move their legs.
The use of a gear change pedal also raises safety problems. Use of the pedal is awkward. Stability also is a question. An operator is more stable when he/she has his/her feet firmly placed on stationary pads or bars. When one foot must also be used for shifting, a driver's balance is adversely affected.
Prior attempts to solve these problems have yielded automatic transmissions but these are relatively complex, expensive and not as reliable as a semi-automatic transmission. Thus, an optimal system has yet to be produced.